Fire Emblem: Awakening
by Samrit
Summary: Shiki (the Avatar) woke up with no memories of her past live but that didn't matter to her... her live started when she met him. Chrom and the Shepherds changed her live and together they were left to change fate... to change fate to the better... for the future... for their world... - Basicly me retelling the story with some extras, rated T to be save.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I know I still haven't updated my other storys and now I am uploading a new Story... but I couldn't resist starting writing this. Fire Emblem was realeased on 17.04 and I finally managed to beat it during the past days till today! (24.04.) And after seeing the ending I was so moved that i wanted to write the story down. **

**So in fact this story is just me retelling the story of Fire Emblem awakening BUT! I will not go exactly like the game since my game is german and I translated some stuff poorly but anyway... my point is that i will follow the story line but bring in parts which I think of myself.  
**

**So I hope you will like this story and please tell me if I should continue writing it or not. After all I dunno if writing such a story is a good idea. Also I will use the names I know from the German game but if I notice that they have diffrent names in the US or the JP version then I will of course say it in the A/N. If any of you notice it that I will be thankfull if any of you tell me.  
**

**Now read enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening, I am not able to create such a great game but I have got myself the game to play it on the 3DS XD**

* * *

_Shiki stood next to Chrom, never letting her guard down as they waited for the next move of their enemy. She watched how the dark mage kneeled down his face turned to them. Great hatred was written in it. His eyes sparkled in evilness._

_Shiki watched as Chrom charged at their enemy, shouting that this would be the final move. Chrome's sword, a sword passed to him from his ancestors, delivered the final blow on their enemy fell lifelessly to the ground. Shiki smiled, her plan worked perfectly and finally was the battle over and peace would come back to their world. Still in the back of her mind something was protesting, saying this was only the start._

_"Yes, this is a start... the start of a new era of peace..." Shiki mumbled as Chrom turned to her, smiling brightly over their victory as he put his sword back in its sheath. Proud of what they did he turned his back to their seemingly death enemy and was about to walk over to Shiki as he noticed her wide eyes._

_Before Chrom could even register what happened, he was pushed away out of the way by Shiki. She threw herself in the way of an attack of their enemy which could have killed Chrom. Finally their enemy really died with a sinister smile and Shiki collapsed on the ground. Her version was blurry and she felt great pain._

_Chrom dashed to Shiki's side, kneeling down to her and helping her up as her pain slowly subsided. Worry was written over his face but left as he saw that she was okay. His eyes turned a last time to their enemy who disappeared in flames and he smiled at her. It was over, it was finally over but then his eyes were filled with worry again. _

_Shiki had stared ahead for a while, feeling something strange in her. The strange feeling took over her and she felt like she was losing control of her body. She felt like she was in trance, she felt how a strange wave of energy went through her body and left through her right hand. _

_She heard Chrom's words, she heard him asking what was wrong and then is gasp in pain. She was back in control of her own body. In shock she looked at Chrom who was in great pain a magic sword sticking out of a deep wound. A magic sword that was created by her..._

_In shock Shiki looked at her own hand, small sparks of magic were still escaping it. No doubt was in her that she made this magic sword. Her eyes turned back to Chrom. What has she done? She felt helpless and was disgusted by herself as Chrom's final words reached her ear. _

_"__This is not your… your fault… _

_Promise me… promise me that you will… make it out of here…_

_…__please go…"_

_With these words Chrom collapsed on the ground and Shiki was still too shocked to do anything all she heard was the evil laugh of their enemy as everything turned black. _

* * *

**I know, I know its pretty short but this is only the prologue... chapter one will follow soon if you guys like this story ;) **

**So thanks for the reviews in the future!**

******See you in the next chapter (^.^)v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! Yeah... I know took me very long to update this but hey I am going to update as many storys as I can in the next weeks since I finally get time for it. Thank you all for the reviews. Like side this story is mostly me retelling but at some parts I will change things and / or add something completly diffrent. So now please:**

**Read, enjoy and review.  
**

**Please also remember that I am from Germany and that my english is not the best. But I will still try my best. **

******Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening, I am not able to create such a great game but I have got myself a copy to play it on the 3DS XD**

* * *

**The girl in the fields**

A group of three people was walking down a side path next to the green fields of Ylisse. It was one of these peaceful days, where everything seemed to be alright. Chrom, the leader of the shepherds, watched with amusement how his little sister Lissa argued with Frederick. His eyes wandered to the blue sky and once again he was thankful for these peaceful moments in his live.

Lissa, soon head enough of arguing with Frederick and looked at the green fields. She spotted beautiful flowers and thought if she should pick some for her big sister, as she suddenly spotted something strange in the fields.

"Ne, Nii-chan? Do you see that also?" She asked while pointing at a strange dark blue with purple lines pile in the middle of the fields.

"Huh?" Chrom said as he looked at his sister and then at what she was pointing. He thought about it for a short time before he started to walk in the direction of it. "Let's look what this is…"

Frederick pulled out his lance as he put up his guard and sharped his senses. "Milord, please be careful let me look at this." He said in his normal formal manner.

He was about to walk in front of Chrom as said person only laughed slightly and shook his heat. "Don't be ridicules. This can't be anything I can't handle." Even though Chrome said this, his hand was still resting on the shaft of his sword as he went nearer.

Lissa was right behind him, looking over his shoulder as she suddenly gasped and run forward. "NII-CHAN! THAT'S A PERSON SLEEPING!"

Chrom looked at his sister who was now right next to him staring at the sleeping person on the ground. He followed her eyes and also was now looking at that person. The person was a girl, he guessed she was around his age. Her hair was purple and slightly messy. It was short but had some long strains that flowed down her shoulder. Her skin was a bit pale but still she looked kind of beautiful.

_Wait did I just thought this girl looks beautiful? _Chrom slapped himself mentally. _This is not the time for thinking like this!_

"Nii-chan!" Lissa yelled and woke Chrom up from his thoughts as he looked at her again. "Do you think she is okay? We have to do something!"

Lissa had a very serious look in her face as she bowed down a bit to get a better look of the girl. Chrom glazed from her to the girl and back. "What do you suggest?"

Lissa looked back at her brother confused and unsure as she looked back and for between the girl and her brother. "H-how should I know?!"

A light moan from the girl made both look at her. The girl's hand reached for her head as she slowly opened her eyes. At first the girl's version was blurry but soon she could clearly see Lissa and Chrom.

"Looks like someone finally awoke." Chrom said as he smiled down at the girl.

"Hallo" Lissa said as she also smiled down at the girl. Both of them had a warm smile on their faces and the girl was slightly confused at first.

"You know, there are better places to sleep then the ground." Chrom said as he held out his hand for the girl. "Give me your hand."

The girl did as she was told and was helped to stand up. She instantly noticed the purple symbol on her hand and looked at it interested. It looked a bit familiar for her but she couldn't recall how and why. She pushed back that thought for now and looked up at Chrom and Lissa also noticing Frederick now in the back. Her eyes travel to each face of them but stopped when she was facing Chrom.

"Are you ok?" Chrom asked straight out as he saw the girls face looking at him. She was giving him a strange look like she was trying to remember something but failed at it.

The girl was now aware of her staring at Chrom and shook her head before she smiled at them. "Yes… thank you, Chrom."

For a second she looked a bit surprised by herself but covered it up with a smile. While Chrom just looked at her curious. "So does this mean you know who I am?"

The girl looked a bit confused and held her head with one hand as she was still looking at Chrom, his sister and Frederick. "N-no, I… Well it's strange. Your name… I just recalled it out of the blue."

"That is really strange…" Chrom said thoughtful as he started to think about it a bit by himself. "So…. who are you? And what are you doing here?"

The girl looked strangely at them before her eyes went to the ground and tried to remember. But everything in her mind seemed so fuzzy and blurry. "My name… it is… Eto…?"

Before the girl could say more Chrom asked her again. "So you don't know your own name?"

The girl was still looking at the ground, her hand still resting on her head as she was thinking deeply. "I am not sure, if…" She looked up and around shortly as if to confirm something, then she looked back at the three. "Excuse me for asking but…. Where am I acutally?"

Frederick raised a brow in the back. Aware that the girl just change the topic with her question. He wasn't all too happy about that Chrom and Lissa seem to trust that person already. Frederick was sure. Something was a bit fishy here.

Suddenly Lissa who had stayed quiet till now piped up. "Eeeeeeeeh? I have heard of that! Isn't this called amnesia?"

Frederick shook his head as he looked at Lissa, his face as serious as always. "It's called very horrible nonsense." He looked back at the girl, mistrust written all over his face as he looked with stern eyes at her. "She knows Milords name but not her own? Such a useful selective memory of yours!"

"B-but it's t-t-true…" The girl stuttered, trying not to avoid Frederick's eyes. She started to feel very uncomfortable. She could feel the distrust in his words and also was pretty sure that if she did even one wrong move the sharp lance of him would not hesitate to pierce her.

"Listen. This is not important now." Chrom raised his hands in a calming manner and gave Frederick a look that told him to stay calm. Chrom then turned back to the girl with a serious voice he continued. "We can't leave you here and let you stray in the fields of Ylisse. What kind of shepherds would we be then?"

Chrom smiled at the girl who looked at him confused but his simple smiled made her feel save somehow. It was strange but that girl believed that she could trust him.

"Even so… I must suggest that we don't let our guard down, Milord." Frederick voiced his concern, still giving the girl a stern look. "It wouldn't be good to give a wolf access to the herd."

Chrom sighed but nodded. He knew all too well that Frederick wouldn't let this go easily. "Fine. We will take her back to the town, to discuss everything else there."

Shocked the girl took a step backwards. Noticing how Fredericks hand rushed to his lance his face told already that he was thinking that she was going to run away. But the girl didn't take more steps she just looked at them, hesitating to say something. "I… I am going to get arrested? B-but I… haven't done anything…"

Chrom laid one hand on Fredericks mentioning for him to let go of his lance. He then turned back to the girl raising his hands in a peaceful gesture. "Easy, friend. I promise you, we will listen to your story till the end. So don't worry and come with us."

Still unsure of what to do the girl slowly nodded. Lissa smiled brightly and started to walk ahead. Chrom followed giving the girl a warm smile. Frederick on the other hand waited and watched her. The girl gave him a nervous smile and walked after the others. Finally even Frederick followed. Not letting his guard down while watching every move the girl did.

The girl didn't pay much attention to the things around her and was deeply thinking. Fear started to form in her by the thought of what could happen when they would reach the town. What would they possibly do to her?

The girl knew she didn't have all too good chances. She could only remember the name of the blue haired man, Chrom. She didn't remember much about herself. Not even her own name.

"I guess, I will be enchained? Or maybe I will be hanged…?" The girl didn't really notice that she voiced out her thoughts as the other three looked at her. Two amused and one still stern.

Chrom laughed amused at what the girl thought. She didn't look up from the ground yet but he could guess what was going on in her mind. "You can go wherever you want, as soon as it's clear that you're no foe of Ylisse."

Confused but thoughtful the girl looked up again. "You mentioned the fields of Ylisse before… and now again. Ylisse? Is that the country we are at the moment?"

Frederick shook his head a bit disappointed. "You have never heard of this kingdom before?" A sarcastic laugh escaped him as he continued. "Someone has to give her a reward! She is a cable actress! This confused look is very convincing."

Chrom sighed again and gave Frederick a look. "That no help you know?"

He turned back to the girl and smiled encouraging. "This is the kingdom of Ylisse. The Exalt Emmeryn is our regent." Chrom thought for a moment before he continued. "Well… I think it's about time that we introduce ourselves. My name is Chrom but you already know that I guess."

"This frail plantlet there is my little sister Lissa."

"I am NOT frail! Moron!" Lissa protested. "If you like you can ignore my big brother. He is an idiot. But be happy that the shepherds found you and not the bandits."

"Shepherds? You tend sheeps? In…" The girl took a good look at the three again. "… In full armor?"

Chrom laughed amused again and smiled. "It's a dangerous task. Just ask this cautious Frederick here."

The girl turned around to Frederick who was behind her. Said person bowed respectful in Chroms direction. "What a honorable title. You have my utterly thanks, Milord. Please forgive me that I am the only one who has a normal amount of distrust. I would like to trust you but my position tells me different."

The girl gave him an understanding nod and smiled sincerely at him. "I understand that. I wouldn't do any different. But anyway, my name is Shiki."

Wide eyes the girl looked around surprised by herself. "… That… I just remembered it. Weird. Well at last this problem is solved now."

"Shiki? What kind of name is this?" Chrom thought about it for a bit. "… Anyway. We will discuss this later. We are almost at the town. There we can-"

Chrom was cut off by Lissa's shout who was looking in the direction of where the town was. "CHROM! LOOK! IS THAT SMOKE?!"

Everyone turned around to indeed see that the smoke was coming off from the town. Thick clouds of smoke raised up into the sky and a red light was coming off from some houses that were seen in the distance.

"For god's sake! The town is burning! How many of these cursed bandits…" Chrom cursed as his hand automatically reached for his sword. "Frederick! Lissa! Hurry!"

Frederick looked at Shiki for a moment. "What should we do with her?"

Chrom turned sharply around facing Frederick seriously. "She is not burning in flames! So she can wait a bit longer!"

Frederick bowed his hand reaching for his lance. "Well said Milord."

"Then let's go already!" Lissa told them hurriedly. The way she looked already told that she wanted to help the town already.

"But what is with-" Without any more hesitation the three of them run off to the town, leaving Shiki behind before she could even finish.

"Hmm….." Thoughtful Shiki looked after them. She felt the weight on her hip and looked under her coat. It was the first time she noticed that she was carrying a sword with her. With a look of determination she followed the three. "I can't let them fight alone!"

* * *

**So this is it for this chapter. Next time will come up a fighting scene. I am not good at this kind of scenes but I will give my best.  
**

**Hope you enjoied reading this chapter. **

**So thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorits in the future!**

******See you in the next chapter (^.^)v**


End file.
